Pensamientos de un mismo sentimiento
by Resuri-chan
Summary: ¿Qué piensa Kurogane de Tomoyo? ¿Qué piensa Tomoyo de Kurogane? Oneshot de esta linda pareja


**Este fic es de Kurogane y Tomoyo, no tiene un espacio determinado en la historia pero si se entendería mejor si ya se vio la segunda temporada. Los personajes corresponden a CLAMP. Espero que les guste**_

* * *

_

**Pensamientos** **de un mismo sentimiento**

_

* * *

Después de todo lo que hice por ella… después de todo lo que vivimos juntos y ahora simplemente me echa de su castillo, no… no se conformó con eso, me sacó de su reino, de su país, de su mundo…_

_En verdad no entiendo porqué se comportó así, ahora estoy destinado a buscar con ansias mi regreso, sé que suena tonto el que trate de regresar con ella después de que ella misma me alejó de su lado. Pero sé mis razones, sé mis sentimientos y sé que sólo con ella puedo estar tranquilo._

_Ahora en mi viaje conocí a muchas personas de todo tipo pero sobretodo a mis compañeros viajeros que han dado todo de sí para salir adelante en su búsqueda por las plumas de la princesa_

_En un principio no me importaba, no quería involucrarme, ni siquiera me interesaba conocer sus nombres, sus motivos y sus destinos pero después los fui entendiendo y para variar nuevamente confié… Tal como pasó con ella, mi princesa… mi Tomoyo._

_Sé que soy un hombre destinado a protegerla pero más que nada sé que soy un hombre ligado íntimamente con mi juramento, aquél que hice frente a ella. Juré que todo lo que haría sería por el bien, por lo que fuera necesario para procurar la estabilidad del Japón de donde vengo, pero también se que el quinto juramento fue el más importante, el luchar por quienes amo por eso es que estoy luchando por ella, por eso quiero regresar a mi hogar, donde yacen mis padres, donde viven mis compañeros, pero sobre todo donde puedo seguir bajo las órdenes de la princesa Tomoyo._

_Mi vida no ha sido fácil, tal parece ser que estoy destinado a sufrir la separación de mis seres queridos, primero mis padres y ahora ella. Por eso no lo permitiré, junto con este viaje, demostraré que puedo luchar contra el destino y las cosas preescritas, todos entenderán entonces que mi deseo es más grande que las dificultades y con ello podré vivir nuevamente deleitándome con su sonrisa…_

"Espérame, Tomoyo. Definitivamente regresaré a casa"

--T&K--

_Kurogane… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en todo por lo que habrás pasado, sé que el mundo esconde demasiados misterios para ti y por eso es que quiero que lo conozcas, para que no siempre pienses en este país donde las cosas no te han sido nada fáciles, sé que piensas a menudo en tus padres, en lo que ha pasado, en lo que te hice al mandarte lejos de aquí, al recluirte como un súbdito más después de la pérdida de tus papás pero más cuando te pedí que protegieras este reino tal como tu padre lo hizo. Sé que debes estar cansado de luchar pero jamás lo dirás por el orgullo que tienes sobre todas las cosas. _

_No sabes cuantas noches mi pecho se ha estrujado, todo lo que he tenido que aparentar ante toda la gente, las respuestas que tengo que dar ante las preguntas de tu ausencia, me siento terrible diciéndoles que te fuiste a conocer diferentes mundos porque fui yo quien te mandé, y fui yo quien te puso el hechizo contra tu voluntad e incluso… contra mi corazón_

_Espero tu regreso día a día pidiéndole a los dioses y el cielo de Japón por ti porque no pases sufrimiento alguno y porque aprendas de los caminos de la vida, espero que cuando me vuelvas a ver entiendas mis motivos y por más rencor que me guardes, dejes abierta la posibilidad a que estemos juntos una vez más._

_No sabes cuanto me gustaría volver a escuchar tu voz que por más sarcástica que suene, guarda tantos sentimientos… Sí, Kurogane… puedo entender tu corazón porque he vivido el mismo dolor que has vivido, he soportado tu remordimiento dentro de mi propio ser, he tratado de hacerte olvidar lo sucedido o al menos apaciguar tu odio. _

_Mi querido Kurogane, en las noches miro a las estrellas preguntándome en dónde estarás, me he visto tentada a establecer contacto con la bruja de las dimensiones y preguntar por ti, por saber cómo te encuentras pero al final pierdo la fuerza para hacerlo atormentándome por tu rencor hacia mí y desisto a mis deseos de saber de ti_

"Vuelve pronto, Kurogane, te extraño..."

* * *

**Hola! **

**Este es mi primer fic T&K me encanta esta pareja!!**

**Espero sus comentarios...**

**Resuri-chan**


End file.
